<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Fate by hyun_dalbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424600">Our Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyun_dalbit/pseuds/hyun_dalbit'>hyun_dalbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyun_dalbit/pseuds/hyun_dalbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU<br/><i>"Diantara sekian takdir yang kutemui, kamu yang tak tercantum di dalamnya adalah hal yang kuinginkan" </i></p><p>Emiya (archer) x Hakunon Kishinami</p><p>#FGOSecretValentine2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer &amp; Kishinami Hakuno</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/gifts">kaorihikari</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N:  Karena di cerita ini Hakunon baik versi perempuan maupun laki-laki sama-sama muncul, saya memutuskan untuk membedakan nama panggilan mereka (Hakunon untuk Hakuno versi perempuan dan Hakuno laki-laki tetap dipanggil Hakuno)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakunon melirik ke arah jam dinding kamarnya, 15 menit lagi dan jarum jam pendek akan menunjuk ke arah angka 12. Tangan kanan gadis itu masih setia mendekatkan telepon pintar miliknya ke telinga kanannya. Masih terdengar nada dering, apakah mungkin ia sudah terlelap? Ia tidak akan heran jika demikian karena ini sudah cukup larut malam. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menelpon besok--</p><p>"<i>Halo?</i>" Baru saja ia hendak mengakhiri panggilan, namun suara si penerima telepon itu pun membuat Hakunon seketika mengurungkan niatnya.</p><p>"Oh... eum, halo?" Ia tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya, apalagi jika mendengar suara orang itu yang terdengar mengantuk. Sepertinya ia menelepon di waktu yang kurang tepat.</p><p>"<i>Hakunon? Ada apa?</i>" Otaknya serasa kosong, ah apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang?</p><p>"Aku tidak bisa tidur jadi..." Suaranya terdengar semakin pelan. "Aku memutuskan untuk meneleponmu, Emiya."</p><p>Samar-samar terdengar suara tombol saklar ditekan, sepertinya Emiya baru saja menyalakan lampu ruangannya. Hakunon memutuskan untuk menunggu lelaki itu berbicara kembali.</p><p>"<i>Tidak biasanya ya,</i>" tanggapnya. "<i>Ah, maksudku tentang kau yang masih terjaga pada jam ini.<i>"</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Aku juga tak tau mengapa." Bohong, gadis itu tahu betul alasan dibalik ia tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak malam ini.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"<i>Biar kutebak, kamu baru saja menonton film horor?</i>"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Eh?! Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Buru-buru Hakunon berdeham. "Eum, maksudku itu juga salah satu alasannya, tapi--"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"<i>Mengapa kamu tetap saja menonton film horor padahal kamu takut dengan hal supranatural?</i>" Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar Emiya menghela nafas pelan.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Kemarin ada teman sma-ku yang mengajakku menonton film horor, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Kedua mata cokelatnya melirik ke arah sebuah kotak warna biru muda yang terbuka di atas meja belajarnya. Tampak sebuah liontin indah didalamnya. "Dan mengapa kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"<i>Cukup mencurigakan, tapi baiklah.</i>" Dari seberang sana, Emiya hanya mampu menggeleng kepala. "<i>Bagaimana aku tidak tahu jika Rin menceritakannya dengan bersemangat padaku?</i>"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Dalam hati Hakunon merutuki mulut gadis bermarga Tohsaka itu. Ia bisa membayangkan muka menyebalkan Rin yang seolah tengah menggodanya. Seharusnya ia memilih untuk diam saja.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Jadi... kau tahu semuanya?" Suara Hakunon terdengar lebih pelan.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"<i>Aku tidak tahu semuanya. Mungkin hanya tentang kamu yang berpergian dengan teman laki-laki terdekatmu.</i>"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Kalau soal itu, dia... hanya kebetulan mendapat tiket film yang lebih dan memutuskan untuk mengajakku." Gadis ini terheran, mengapa ia harus menjelaskannya pada Emiya? Padahal ia mungkin tidak terlalu memperdulikan tentang hal itu.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"<i>Omong-omong, karena besok valentine, apa kamu menginginkan sesuatu? Cokelat atau apa misalnya?</i>"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Eh, bukannya terbalik? Seharusnya aku yang memberikan sesuatu kepadamu kan?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"<i>Yah aku harus membuat banyak cokelat untuk keluargaku, jadi sekalian saja jika kamu punya permintaan, mungkin aku akan membuatkannya untukmu juga.</i>" </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hakunon pun terdiam. Gadis itu melipat lengannya di depan dada seraya berpikir.<br/>Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dari Emiya? Cokelat? Boneka rajutan? Atau... sebuah pengakuan cinta?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Mana mungkin aku meminta pengakuan cinta, Emiya menyukai Rin kan?" Gumam gadis berambut cokelat panjang ini sebelum menghela nafas sepelan mungkin. Sayangnya ia menggumam dengan suara yang terbilang agak keras.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"<i>'Pengakuan cinta'?</i>"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"E-eh, maksudku bukan pengakuan cinta! Tapi--"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Pip."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hah?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hakunon menjauhkan telepon miliknya dari telinga dan mendapati layar hitam ponselnya yang seolah menatap balik ke arahnya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga Hakunon paham bahwa baterai ponselnya habis. Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kalimat apa yang hendak ia ucapkan pada Emiya sebelum menelepon, hingga dirinya lupa mengisi daya ponsel.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ugh bodoh, kenapa percakapannya terpotong di saat seperti itu?" Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri seraya meng-charge ponselnya.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matanya kembali menatap ke arah mejanya, lebih tepatnya liontin yang ia biarkan terbuka sedari kemarin malam. Membuatnya teringat akan kejadian kemarin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"Aku menyukaimu! Aku tidak akan berhenti mengatakannya."</i> Ujar sosok lelaki yang merupakan salah satu teman sma-nya seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda. <i>"Kuharap kamu mau menerima ini."</i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"Tapi kamu tahu kan ada seseorang yang kusuka?"</i> Hakunon menatap sekilas ke arah kotak itu sebelum kembali menatap wajah temannya.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"Maksudmu orang yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku yang bernama Emiya itu?"</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"Mengapa ingatanmu harus setajam ini."</i> Gadis ini menghela nafas pelan.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"Tentu saja aku akan mengingatnya, karena aku tidak akan semudah itu mundur meskipun tahu bahwa kamu menyukai orang lain."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya aku tetap menyukai Emiya?"</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"Niatku tidak akan goyah semudah itu. Selama Emiya belum menyadari tentang perasaanmu, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk membuatmu menyukaiku."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Pada akhirnya, Hakunon pun pulang setelah menerima hadiah tersebut. Ia mengetahui bagaimana rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, setidaknya ia tidak menolak pemberian temannya itu.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Apakah aku seharusnya tidak menerima liontin itu? Rasanya aku seolah memberi harapan palsu padanya." Gumam Hakunon.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Biiip!" Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel rumahnya. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Aneh, siapa yang datang di jam ini." Komentar gadis itu lalu menghampiri pintu masuk. Ia menatap ke arah intercom yang berada di sebelah pintu.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kedua matanya terbelalak kala melihat sosok Emiya di layar intercom. Jarak rumah mereka memang hanya terpaut 3 blok, tetapi butuh waktu lebih lama jika lelaki itu hendak kemari. Ia bisa mendengar suara Emiya yang masih mengatur nafasnya, sepertinya ia berlari secepat mungkin kemari.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Hakunon membuka pintu. Namun Emiya tidak kunjung masuk.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Maaf tadi baterai ponselku habis, harusnya aku lebih berhati-hati." Ujar gadis itu lalu membungkuk sekilas. "Tapi mengapa--"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Jika kamu mengira aku menyukai Rin, maka kamu salah besar." Mendengar ucapan Emiya, mata Hakunon terbelalak.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"K-kamu mendengar apa yang aku bicarakan tadi? Tolong lupakan--"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja setelah kamu mengatakannya?" Emiya mengalihkan tatapannya. "Ada seseorang yang aku suka dan ia berada di hadapanku sekarang."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Gadis berambut cokelat itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak kaget. Ia tidak ingin mendengar omelan dari tetangganya.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Kenapa tiba-tiba..." Hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari mulut Hakunon. Mukanya memanas dan ia malu bukan main.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Bukan tiba-tiba, aku sudah menyukaimu untuk waktu yang cukup lama." Wajah Emiya ikut memerah. "Meskipun ini cukup memalukan bagiku untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak merasa mampu untuk menahan perasaanku lebih lama lagi."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"T-tunggu." Hakunon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Bisa beri aku waktu sebentar?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Gadis itu menarik nafas dan perlahan menghembuskannya. Lalu tanpa menunggu balasan Emiya, Hakunon langsung memeluk lelaki di hadapannya itu dan membuatnya kaget bukan main.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Aku juga... suka denganmu." Bisik Hakunon.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Eum yah... t-terima kasih?" Emiya kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya di situasi seperti ini.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Kenapa kamu tidak terlihat kaget? Jangan-jangan..."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Sebenarnya Rin pernah memberi tahuku soal itu juga."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak bercerita tentang apapun padanya." Gadis itu menghela nafas.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar seperti kalimat rayuan, tapi..." Emiya melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata cokelat gadis itu lekat-lekat.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Diantara sekian takdir yang kutemui, kamu yang tak tercantum di dalamnya adalah hal yang kuinginkan."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Muka Hakunon pun kian memerah dan tak ada sepatah kata pun yang dapat mewakili apa yang ia rasakan kini. Emiya hanya mampu berdeham pelan sebelum memegang kedua pipi Hakunon. Membuat gadis itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Dan aku... ingin berterima kasih untukmu." Sebuah senyuman hangat merekah di bibir Emiya. Hakunon pun tertegun.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Bukankah cukup aneh kalau kamu berterima kasih padaku?" Tanya gadis itu seraya tertawa canggung.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Belum sempat Emiya menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara shutter kamera. Sepasang kekasih baru ini pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok lelaki yang cukup mirip dengan Hakunon tengah memegang kamera.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ah sial, aku lupa mematikan suara kameranya." Ujar lelaki itu seraya menatap ke arah barang yang dipegangnya.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"E-eh, Hakuno?! Kamu terbangun?" Suara Hakunon terdengar panik ketika mendapati sosok saudara kembarnya itu.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku terbangun jika kalian seberisik ini." Hakuno menatap keduanya dengan tatapan datar.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Aku... pulang dulu." Pamit Emiya yang kemudian segera pergi dari kediaman Kishinami. Kedua saudara kembar itu pun menyaksikan punggung Emiya yang dengan cepat menjauh.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Sepertinya aku mengganggu momen romantis kalian?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Uh, kau baru sadar sekarang?!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-End-</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>